Two Years
by JadeShadow
Summary: Anakin has been brought back on a strange world. Meanwhile, a group of Jedi Knights must traverse a Vong-filled galaxy to find him...
1. Chapter One

A/N: After much thought, I finally came up with an idea to bring Anakin back! YAY! Anyway, this will have other chapters (hopefully) although my main story is still Missing Link. 

It had been two years.

            Tahiri Veila's mind wandered during the memorial service, held in honor of the two years since It had happened.  Nobody really talked about It, except at these stupid things.  They were always so dreary, so unlike him, that she wanted to scream.  At least, if she had still felt anything, she would scream.  But no, she had lost her emotions two years ago.  It still haunted her dreams, but she refused to feel anything.  She felt like slapping the orator to make him shut up.  She didn't want to remember.  She wanted to continue being a husk.  After all, there was nothing else for here to be.

Mara Jade Skywalker studied her newest apprentice with concern.  She had tuned out the speaker, knowing that his eulogy would be the same as last year.  Tahiri's face was stony, as it had been for a long time.  No smile ever crossed it, no pain ever appeared.  The jagged scars on her forehead marred her otherwise smooth, flat skin.  Mara could sense Tahiri's emotions boiling deep within her, but she knew her apprentice would not let them out.  This, Mara knew, was the reason for Tahiri's sudden ineptitude in the Force.  She had often told Tahiri to let her emotions flow, but Tahiri would only turn away.  

            The speech finally ended and the remnants of the true New Rebellion *A/N: Forgive me, I haven't read the latest book* turned away.  Most were heading to the reception, but Mara hung back until she spotted her sister-in-law.  Trusting Luke to keep Ben occupied, she slipped from her husband's side and went to speak with Leia.  Leia's eyes had filled with tears, but otherwise she remained composed.  She managed a watery smile for Mara.

            "Hey, Leia," said Mara.  "Are you okay?"

            Leia sniffed and nodded.  "It's not so bad, now that I'm used to it."  She sniffed again and looked for Han, who was talking to Luke.  "How about you?"

            Mara shrugged.  "What can I say?  He was my nephew, but I loved him like a son.  But…."  She stopped, casting around for words.  "He was so promising.  It's amazing that he's gone.  Even more amazing is that he's been gone for two years."

            "I know," Leia agreed.  "And that we've managed to keep going."

            "Not all of us have," said Mara, glancing in Tahiri's direction.  Valin Horn was half-heartedly trying to talk to her, but Tahiri looked like she wanted to run away.

            Leia caught the glance.  "Tahiri's been far worse about it," she said somberly.  

            "Anakin was the only one who truly loved her," said Mara quietly.  "He was her family, her happiness, her life.  The rest of us may care for her, but Anakin was the only one who truly loved her."

            "And now he's gone," Leia said, watching Tahiri say good-bye to Valin and steal away from the room.  She sighed.  "It's a shame.  She held so much promise, but it's all gone now.  Died the day he died."  Mara nodded.  Leia hesitated as they started walking to the reception room.

            "What?"  Mara asked, slowing.

            Leia shook her head and kept walking.  The room was mostly empty now, except for those who returned it to its normal appearance.  "It's silly," she admitted, "but, once, a long time ago, on Bakura, my father's ghost appeared to me."

            Mara stiffened, but nodded.  "Go on."

            "And, well, he told me that if I ever needed him, I could call and he would come."  Leia paused, then added, "I've been thinking: what if he could bring Anakin back to us?"

            "I don't know," said Mara.  "I don't know if that's possible."

            Leia laughed slightly.  "I know that.  But it's a wonderful fantasy, and it keeps me going…"

            Mara shrugged again.  "Well, that's reassuring.  I don't know.  Maybe you could try."

            Leia nodded.  "Maybe I will."

***

            That night, when Han had gone to bed, Leia lingered in the sitting room.  After glancing around and convincing herself she was not foolish, Leia took a deep breath and said, "Father?  You said you would come when I called.  Well, I'm calling now, I know it's a little late, but I need help."

            She waited for several minutes, but nothing happened.  Sighing, she stood up, but fell back down into her chair when a voice said, "Shame on your unbelief."

            Leia gasped as a bluish figure appeared in front of her.  He looked almost like her son, with a kindly face and Jedi robes.  "F-father?"

            Anakin Skywalker laughed.  "Yes, it's me, Anakin Skywalker.  Not Darth Vader, I might add.  I see you've come to terms with our relationship."

            "Yes—well, um, yes," Leia managed. 

            He laughed again.  "What is it that you may need, my daughter?"

            Leia took a deep breath.  "You know my son Anakin has died."

            Skywalker nodded solemnly.  "I have yet to see him.  I doubt he is one with the Force already."

            "Yes, well, I was wondering if, well, maybe you could help us get him back?"  Leia said hesitantly. 

            Skywalker's face compacted.  "I am not sure," he said slowly, "if it is within my power to do so.  However," he added, almost to himself, "there might be a way…"

            Leia's heart leaped.  "How?" she demanded breathlessly.

            Skywalker shook his head.  "I am not sure it would work, and even then, I do not know how it would turn out…where are you, now?"

            Leia swallowed.  "We're out on the edge of the galaxy."

            "Near…" he persisted.

            She shook her head.  "Nowhere near the Outer Rim.  We're actually very close to where the Yuzzhan Vong entered our galaxy."

            "Oh," he said.  "Well, my dear, if we do manage something, it may be a very long time before you know…but I will try.  I know of someone else who desires to return to the galaxy…perhaps they can both come back."

            "So you will try?"  Leia whispered.

            He bowed.  "As much as I can," he murmured.  "I may never see you again, Leia.  I bid you farewell.  Remember that I love you, and pass along my love to your family."

            "Thank you," Leia whispered.  She blew him a kiss and suddenly realized her cheeks were wet.  Anakin Skywalker waved and disappeared.  Leia sat, meditating, until the door to the bedroom opened and Han appeared.

            "Sweetheart?  Are you going to come to bed soon?" he asked.

            Leia nodded.  "I'm coming, Han."  Accepting his proffered hand, she stood and followed him back into the bedroom.

***

            Meanwhile Queen Amidala Renétia sat in her chambers, reading a book of Jedi lore.  She was about nineteen and could usually be found wearing elegantly ornate dresses and wearing her hair in styles that were even more complex.  At the moment, however, her dark hair was unbound and her quick brown eyes scanned the pages.  Her face was its normal light brown and she was wearing comfortable pants and a loose shirt, her night attire.  She curled up in a plush chair.  Two of her best friends (and maids), Allé and Delphi, sat near the door, also immersed in books.  

            Finally, at about nine o'clock local time (it had been years since the planet had gone by Coruscant Standard Time) she looked up and announced, "You two can go to bed now.  I doubt I will be mugged tonight."

            Allé smiled.  "Really, Your Highness, it's been years since anyone attacked you.  We know we're simply an honor guard.  We also know that everyone seems to like you.  Does it really matter if we're here or not?"

            "Not really," Amidala shot back.  

            "That's what we figured," said Delphi, standing.  "Oh, well, back to our quarters, Allé.  Guess we're not wanted here." 

            Amidala shook her head as they left.  Her hair flowed down her back.  After another moment of sitting, she called, "Whoever you are, just show yourself."

            Slowly, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker materialized in front of her.  She frowned slightly and set down her book.  "What are you doing here?"

            The specter shrugged.  "I just had a conversation with my daughter, Leia."

            Amidala tossed her hair over one shoulder.  "And…?"

            "She wants me to bring her son Anakin back."  Skywalker paused.  "Can you do it?"  

"We've been working on it…" She stood and began to pace.  "We've got a theory, but we'd have to get his body…how badly damaged was he?"  

"They cremated the body…but the damages were extensive."

"I don't want to bring him back just to have him die on me," she insisted.

            He studied her.  "I don't know.  But you will try?"

            She pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed.  "Fine, fine, we will bring your grandson back.  But if they want him," she added, "they will have to come get him."

            He bowed for the second time that evening.  "I will find some way of conveying this to them.  Thank you."

            "Don't mention it," she said, narrowing her eyes as he disappeared.  She sank back into her chair and rubbed her eyes, considering her new obligation.  She had a very good idea about how to bring back the young man, but was hesitant to undo what had been done.  She did not even know Anakin Solo.  Sighing again, she stood and glided into her bedroom with all the poise two years at ruling had brought her.

            Two days later Amidala, joined by Allé, Delphi, Handé, Challie, and Jennique (nicknamed the Frog), sat in the medical wing of her palace.  A few others with some Force aptitude joined them.  Amidala stood at the head of the room while the others sat in chairs.  Amidala smiled down at them as they finished filing in.  These were her closest friends, people she had known all her life.  They were the Jedi protectors of her planet.  She adored all of them and knew they would willingly lay down their lives for her.

            "All right," she began, "we all know that we've been trying to come up with a way to bring the Jedi Masters to us—"     

            "Really?  Is that all?" called a childhood friend, Tadd.

She attempted to glare at him but broke down into a girlish giggle.  "Yes, well, anyway," she continued, still blushing, "we've come up with a way to do it.  We think.  However, we now have a test subject.  The Solos want their son Anakin back.  Our job is to bring him here so they can pick him up."

            Challie raised her hand.  "What if we can only do it once?"

            The Queen hesitated.  "I've though of that…well, I guess, I—we—just have to hope we get another chance."

            "And if we don't?"

            "That is not the discussion at hand," Amidala forced out.  "Today we will attempt to bring Anakin Skywalker back to life, giving him a body while we're at it."

            "How are we going to manage that?" Tadd asked.  "After all, his body didn't disappear when he died."

            Delphi answered for Amidala.  "When you die, your body is slowly returned to the galaxy.  We will attempt to obtain it from the galaxy."

            "How?"

            "We're going to search for it.  In fact, you're partially in charge of that." 

            Tadd looked taken aback and didn't answer.  "Delphi will help you.  Allé, Handé, Michelle, and I are in charge of getting his soul.  Frog, you're going to be our link back to the living.  Don't lose your head."

The Frog smiled a cocky, knowing smile.  "Have I ever lost my head?"

            "Not that I know of," Amidala replied.  "Are we all settled?  Good.  Delphi, your team has to start right away.  My team needs to meditate.  Dismissed."  With that, everyone rushed out of the office and into the bacta room.

            Tadd and Delphi gathered the other two Jedi.  "I'm assuming you've got a handle on this," Tadd said.

            Delphi replied calmly, "All we have to do is reach out with our minds and ask the galaxy for his particles back.  It shouldn't be that hard.  Do we have clothes for a twenty-year-old?"

            "Yes," said a younger girl, holding up the Jedi robes.

            "Thank you, Tish.  Now-"  

            "How is he going to be twenty?" Tadd demanded.

            Delphi shot his an annoyed look.  "When his spirit re-enters his body, the body should alter to match the spirit.  It's time."

            The four encircled a medical bed, kneeling and holding hands.  Delphi relaxed and reached out for Tadd's mind.  _Are you ready?_ she asked.

            _Of course,_ he retorted.

            She sighed as she released herself of her form.  Slowly she abandoned her planet mentally, feeling the others' presences beside her.  She stopped when she reached their sun, and reached out through it to every star in the galaxy.  A deep voice in the Force spoke to them.

            _What do you wish, puny ones?_

            Delphi felt extended throughout the whole galaxy.  She was aware of the planets crying out in torment under the Yuuzhan Vong.  The Force was vitally alive, still, at least in her end of the galaxy; but the dark Yuuzhan Vong patches grew in size.  And yet, all the way at the other end of the galaxy, dazzlingly bright patches of life remained.  Delphi dimly wondered if those were the Skywalkers, and the Solos, but forcefully brought her mind to the matter at hand.

            _We wish to recover that which was loaned to Anakin Solo_, she called.

            _Please_, Tadd added.  Delphi felt a brief stab of annoyance.

            The stars were silent.  Since they comprised a large amount of the galaxy, it would be their choice whether the body would be surrendered.  _Is he the one whom the aliens fear?_ one asked, a bright star, near Ithor.

            _Feared, yes,_ Delphi replied. _He was killed, but we wish to bring him back._

_            For what purpose?_ another star demanded.

            Tish spoke up, along with her sister twin Cass.  _His family wants him, and he may be the key to driving out the Yuuzhan Vong, the aliens, the ones who destroy your planets._

            The stars' presences conferred with each other.  Finally their sun said, _Your request shall be granted.  Here, take it with you._

            The stars pulled away and Delphi felt something weighing down her mind. Gently, with the others' assistance, she carried the body on her mind, back to the medical bed, where it somehow slipped underneath the covers.  Slowly she reentered her body, and sank against the floor, breathing hard.

            Amidala, who had been kneeling near them, monitoring their bodies while in their trances, said quietly, "You have been successful.  Rest, my weary healers, then go to work.  The medics will help."  She cast an appraising eye over Anakin's still, calm face, with blood matted in the hair and bruises evident near his eyes.  "Dear, me, he got into a scrape."

            Delphi stood and joined her.  "That's right."  She sighed.  "Stars."

            Amidala smiled.  "I don't speak with them often; it's rather tiring.  They aren't sentient, in one sense, and yet they are there, in the Force, and capable of communicating.  On some planets, in certain religions, it is believed they sing."  She smiled again.  "I have yet to hear them do that."

            Delphi watched the Queen go stand by her team.  She knew Amidala had undergone some sort of ordeal when she was very young, and the queen carried that on her shoulders.  She spoke with no one about it, though. 

            A few hours later, Amidala sat with Allé, Handé, and Michelle.  Jennique held one of their hands, and they joined their other hands together.  "Are you ready?" the Frog asked.

            Michelle opened one eye.  "Just don't let go."

            "I won't," Frog replied. 

            "Good," Amidala half-murmured.  She stretched out and freed herself from her physical form.  Allé was right beside her, and Handé and Michelle stayed close behind.  Amidala luxuriated in her freedom before calming and focusing her attention on the mission at hand.

            Silently she asked, _Are you ready?_

            _I hope so,_ Michelle replied.  

            _Hang on,_ Amidala "called."  Slowly she stretched out until she felt a barrier, which she pushed against and melted through.  Dimly, she was aware of the Frog holding on to part of her on the other side.  

            After a moment of allowing themselves to stare, the spirits of the four girls slowly "moved" around the realm of the dead, stretching out with their feelings to see if they felt anything.

             After a moment, a gloomy "voice" called out, _Hello?_

_            Hello,_ Amidala replied.  The other three were silent, allowing their leader to speak.

            _Oh, there is someone there. _ This did not seem to cheer the voice at all.  _What did you in?_

Allé sent Amidala a puzzled thought.  _Excuse me?_

            _How did you die?_ the voice asked again.  _I watch everyone come through here and listen to their stories of death and depressing subjects like that.  Most won't tell me how the war goes.  Do you have any news?_

_            No…_  Amidala replied. 

            _Ami?_  Handé murmured.  _Do you think this is he?_

_            I'm not sure._

_            What was that?_  the voice demanded.

            _Nothing,_ said Amidala hastily.  _We're not dead._

_            You're not?_ the voice demanded.  _How are you here, then?_

_            We came across the barrier to look for someone, _Michelle spoke up.

            _We?  _The voice was now surprised.  _There's more than one of you?_

_            Show yourself, _Amidala commanded. 

            Slowly a face "appeared" in their "vision."  A young man, about twenty, perhaps, clothed in torn Jedi robes, appeared before them.  _Who are you?  What do you want?_

_            We want Anakin Solo,_ Amidala replied.  _Are you he?_

_            I was,_ the spirit said dryly.  _Please excuse my less-than-living appearance.  Heh.  What do you want with me?_

_            We want to offer you a road back._

_            Back where?_

_            To the living._

His face became shocked.  It took a moment for him to absorb this.  _How—?_

_            Later, _Amidala replied.  _Come here._  She, Handé, Allé, and Michelle reached out with their minds, offering him a grip with which to join them.

            _Whoa!_  The Frog's cry was dim, but hearable.  _Hold back a little._  

Anakin jerked.  _What was that?_

_            Our link back to our world, _Handé replied.  _Are you coming?_

Anakin hesitated, then disappeared.  Seconds later the quartet felt a new spirit sharing their link.  _Jennique?_ Amidala called.

In response, the girl began pulling them back.  There was a jolt as they hit the barrier.  Anakin cried out as they slowly melted through it.  Their grip on his mind tightened.  Slowly they dragged him out of the Force and into the living galaxy.  Carefully they guided him down to his body, then each went her separate way.

            Michelle opened her eyes.  She rushed to stand and fell back against the wall.  Amidala caught her elbow.  "Careful," the queen cautioned.  "You're not quite ready to stand, yet."

            "Is he here?" Allé asked, coming to stand next to them.  Handé joined them on wobbly legs.

            "We could go see.  They're right over there," said Handé, gesturing to the table Tadd, Delphi, Tish, and Cass were gathered round.

            The four young women, forgetting their unbalance, rushed over to the medical bed.  Anakin's face was still as stone.  "What's up?" Allé whispered to Tish.

            The younger girl shrugged.  "He's got a faint heartbeat, and there's something there, but he hasn't woken up."

            Amidala picked up Anakin's hand and enclosed it in both of hers with a grave face.  "Anakin," she whispered, "Anakin Solo.  Wake up.  I know you're in there."

            After a moment he stirred.  Ice blue eyes opened and focused in on Amidala's face.  She smiled down at him.  His blondish hair was now clean and smooth.  He blinked several times.  "Am I alive?" he whispered finally.

            Michelle giggled.  "Yes," Tish and Cass chorused.

            "Wow."  He shook his head and sat up.  Luckily, the sheet covering him only fell to his waist.  Everyone but Amidala and Tadd dropped their jaws and widened their eyes at his muscular chest.  Tish, Cass, and Callie giggled silently and elbowed each other.  Amidala sent them stern looks, though she herself was working to keep her face emotionless.  "So…" he continued, oblivious to the others' reactions, "um…"

            Amidala smiled slightly.  "So, what?"

            Looking confused, and still staring at the queen, he asked, "Where am I?"

            Each person's face broke into a grin.  The queen offered him a half-curtsy and replied, "Welcome to Naboo, Anakin Solo."  

A/N II: Ooo, cliffie! Mwah-hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa…

Anyway, please go review this, and if you liked this one, go read my other stories please. I do read my reviews, please do not flame me. In fact, if you're really nice to me, I'll go review your stories. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I invented Amidala, but I borrowed the name from George Lucas, as well as almost all the other characters, and the planets, and the bad guys' name, and the Force, and the whole entire galaxy, and I think you get the idea, and I think we realize that this doesn't belong to me, and I am not getting paid, and boy isn't this a long sentence, and I think I'll stop now, and so you need to stop reading this and go review.              

*review, review, review…that little button down there…*


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I've decided to do the chapters in the pattern Jedi then Naboo, if y'all don't mind. If you do, please tell.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine!  
  
Tahiri sat next to Valin on the floor, watching Tionne explain the finer points of lightsaber battle. Tahiri wasn't paying attention, as she couldn't feel the Force anyway. The only thing she could still excel in was Jedi lore. She had nearly caught up with Tionne in her knowledge of the Jedi's history, but it was all for naught. Nowhere had she been able to find a way to bring him back to her. She knew everyone watched her and wondered when she'd get over her grief, but she had privately vowed to never feel the Force again unless he was there.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Mara, Leia, Luke, and Ben standing in the doorway to the small room. What remained of the Jedi had been forced to an abandoned station tucked away behind the Imperial Remnant. She wished they would go away. Mara she could understand; Mara was her Master, technically. And Leia…well, Tahiri was her son's best friend, and Ben went wherever his mother was. But Master Skywalker…Tahiri couldn't stand to have him near. She knew he had lost much, through his life, but in the end, he still had the woman he was meant to be with and a son to carry on the family name. None of them knew the kind of pain she went through. Used to go through, she corrected herself. That part of her had died a long time ago.  
  
A rescued Jacen and a cleansed Jaina had gotten up to demonstrate Tionne's instructions. Tahiri watched them circle, and then Jacen took the attack. After a few exchanges, Jaina parried again and turned her parry into a thrust, but she hit the button on her lightsaber before it could pierce Jacen's flightsuit. Tionne then directed the students to do the same, switching the roles of victor and victim. Tahiri climbed to her feet and ignited her amethyst blade, avoiding Valin's brown eyes. He turned on his molten bronze lightsaber and gently brought it up to meet Tahiri's.  
  
"Which do you want to be?" he asked softly. Tahiri was often afraid he liked her. She would never be ready to move past him; she remained convinced that he was the only one for her, deep down in that place where her emotions hid.  
  
"I don't care," she said tonelessly. "You need to practice. I'll be the loser."  
  
Valin shrugged. "All right." He tried to meet her eyes once more before Tionne called out, "Begin!"  
  
Tahiri pushed away everything distracting as she swung her blade down and forward. Valin easily parried it and answered with a blow that she barely managed to block. Cursing her clumsiness, she backed up a pace as he attacked aggressively. "Come on, Tahiri," he urged, "you can do better than this."  
  
"Why should I?" she whispered.  
  
"Because, you have to get up in the morning for some reason."  
  
"I get up when I get hungry," she retorted, barely keeping her anger below his detection. After spending two years with only him, Sannah, and Mara trying to reach her, she had a pretty good idea of how far they could probe. Mara, of course, was the hardest to hide her emotions from; Tahiri tended to avoid her when it came to mind probes.  
  
"We've noticed," he commented dryly, blocking another one of her half- hearted thrusts. "I would think you'd be hungry before dinner on some days."  
  
Tahiri didn't responded to the mild rebuke. No one had any idea about her sleeping habits, although she believed Mara thought she suffered from insomnia from time to time, which was partly true. In any case, Tahiri didn't intend to confide her problems in anyone. Instead, she tried to focus on the duel at hand. Valin wasn't trying, she knew, and she wished he would work on getting better. She felt as if she was holding him back, and he didn't even have a reason for hanging around her.  
  
"Enough," called Master Skywalker. "All right, now I want to see each pair fight. We'll have a tournament of sorts."  
  
Tahiri knew Luke, on the whim of his wife, was trying to get Tahiri to work harder by provoking Tahiri's pride. She received confirmation when he said, "The first group will be Valin versus Tahiri."  
  
With a sigh Tahiri walked up in front of the small group, happy to notice the only Masters in the room were Tionne and the Skywalkers. She saw Jaina grin at her and rolled her eyes inwardly while bringing up her lightsaber. Sighing, she carefully reached into her crushed ball of emotions and unwound a thread: Her wish for peace. It would serve well enough to help her in the duel. She still could barely feel the Force, and nobody would know she had exposed her emotions. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and settled herself into her emotional niche in the Force. She could barely feel Valin and his ideas floating through his head. She blocked his first thrust and prepared to block another when a sudden sensation in the Force caused her eyes to snap open, drop her lightsaber, and drop to the floor in a ball. Ignoring everyone's stares, she dug back to the feeling she had just felt. She knew it was most likely another false alarm, the hope inside her blossoming up as she opened her emotional shell just a crack, but—no, there it was. Her eyes opened again, slower, as she began breathe again. She hadn't been dreaming.  
  
With a huge smile, she responded back to the call she had felt. Yes?  
  
Oh, Tahiri, that is you. I wasn't sure. Man, am I disorientated or what?  
  
Where are you?  
  
I'm "not at liberty" to tell you. You have to come find me.  
  
Are you alive?  
  
Well, yes, I should hope so. I mean, I just breathed for the first time in what—two years?  
  
Oh, yes, by about a day. YOU'RE ALIVE!  
  
Hey, hey, calm down! Yes, I'm alive. I'm supposed to inform you that you have to come get me if you want me.  
  
Huh?  
  
Oh, just come to this planet and say, "Hey, we're here for Anakin Solo," and I'll be handed over. I suppose that coming over and getting me was part of the deal.  
  
Deal?  
  
To bring me back. I don't know. I'm confused. I'm going to go to sleep. Maybe she'll let me contact you again soon.  
  
She—? Tahiri asked, but then she realized he was gone. She sighed, but then grinned again with the realization that Anakin was ALIVE, and that he was waiting for her to come get him. She scrambled up, half-aware that the people huddled over her were scuttling out of the way. She was halfway to the door before she realized everyone was gaping at her. "Come on," she said impatiently.  
  
"Tahiri, where are you going?" Luke demanded.  
  
"To go get Anakin."  
  
Luke glanced at the twins and Leia, who shrugged. "Tahiri," he said good- naturedly, "may I remind you that—"  
  
"Wait," Mara said suddenly, putting out a hand with a strange look on her face. "Didn't you just feel that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That—that thing, in the Force. Like—like a burst of light, or something." Mara seemed to be having trouble putting her feelings into words. "It was like a bright flash, a bright announcement."  
  
"Now that you mention it," said Jaina, "I did feel something weird."  
  
"Yeah," said Jacen.  
  
"Well, he's alive, and I'm going to go get him."  
  
"Wait," said Leia. "First I demand to know what he said to you." Quickly Tahiri recounted her conversation. Mara darted a glance at her sister-in- law, then to Tahiri. "Deal?"  
  
"That's what I said," said Tahiri.  
  
Leia suddenly brightened. "He did it."  
  
"What?" said Han, coming into the room. "What's going on? Is that Tahiri smiling?"  
  
"Anakin did it! Skywalker! He somehow got Anakin back!" Leia exclaimed, running over to her husband, who swung her around with a bemused look.  
  
"So Anakin's alive?" he deliberated cautiously.  
  
"Yes!" Tahiri said. "That's what I've been trying to say! And we have to go find the planet he's on and get him!"  
  
"Okay, hold on," said Luke. "Let's plan this out first. Considering the Yuuzhan Vong still control over half the galaxy, this isn't going to be easy." Despite his heavy words, a huge grin had plastered itself to his face. One glance at everyone else confirmed that the look was on everyone's face.  
  
"Well, let's go to the conference room!" said Tahiri, grabbing his hand and skipping to the door, dragging him behind her.  
  
***  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and looked back up at the girl. "They know," he said simply.  
  
The girl nodded, her face not betraying any emotion. "Good." Glancing at the other figures around the table, she finally said, "Handé will show you to your suite."  
  
"I get a suite?"  
  
"You are an honored guest, Anakin Solo," the girl replied. "Good-bye. Dinner is at six."  
  
With a nod, she dismissed everyone. They drifted away, all but one, whom Anakin assumed to be Handé. Her eyes were the color of honey and her hair was slightly darker. She handed him a jumpsuit. Without looking into his eyes, she whispered, "Get dressed."  
  
It hadn't occurred to Anakin that he wasn't wearing anything, and he flushed deep red as she closed her eyes and turned around. With some attempt at modesty, he wiggled into his jumpsuit while remaining underneath the sheet.  
  
Once dressed, he said calmly, "Um…it's okay. You can turn around now."  
  
Handé did so. "Can you stand?" Her face was almost as controlled as the other girl's had been…the other girl…Anakin couldn't get her entrancing face out of his mind as he stood and took a tentative step forward. Handé reached out a hand to steady him. "It's okay," he said again, more to reassure himself. "I can manage."  
  
She seemed unconvinced, but pulled her hand back and watched him evenly. Again, he took a step, feeling limp muscles contract and stay tight as they came back into use. He winced as he moved his arm. Pain shot through him, and he fumbled as he tried to hold it off with the Force. Grinding his teeth together, he took another wobbly step. His muscles refused to relax, no matter how hard he tried. His back ached as he moved his other arm. Suddenly, someone in the Force held off his pain for him. He noticed another girl standing in the door. She met Handé's eyes, and after a moment, Handé nodded before slipping away so smoothly and so quickly, it was as though she had never been there. The new girl came over and unhesitatingly grabbed his arms to steady him. Anakin started, causing more pain, which the girl in front of him pushed away for him.  
  
"She was afraid you'd be stubborn," the girl said coolly. "You're too weak to try and do so much."  
  
"Do, or do not do. There is no try," Anakin retorted, angry at having been intruded upon.  
  
"And you can't do," she responded, ignoring his irritated tone. "Now I'm going to take you to your suite, and you relax and do your best to walk."  
  
Anakin grated his teeth together. Obviously, this girl was going to get her way. She was wild, her hair and eyes black. She wore the same red robe as Handé, and as a few of the other girls. "I thought I couldn't walk."  
  
"You concentrate on the walking, and I'll work on your pain."  
  
"Don't you have some pain meds here?"  
  
She looked him in the eye. "You've done pain-numbing practices in your training to become a Jedi, haven't you?" He was forced to nod. "Well, then. Come." With that, she released one of his arms and stood next to him, guiding him out of the medical center. He found himself in a wide corridor that contained many doors. Unhesitating the girl marched him down the hall and stopped him in front of a door. She said something he couldn't make out, and the door opened. "Through here."  
  
They walked in silence for a minute, then Anakin said, "Um…"  
  
She glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "What?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Without smiling she said, "Jennique. I'm considered the most stable among the Queen's Own."  
  
"Queen's Own what?" he asked.  
  
"We're the Queen's handmaidens. We serve Her Majesty to the best of our ability."  
  
"I take it you aren't the court jesters."  
  
She refused to smile. "There isn't a court."  
  
"Don't you people ever smile?"  
  
"Everyone smiles at least once."  
  
"Is that a common philosophy?"  
  
"It's a common truth."  
  
"Well, Jennique, to become a handmaiden do you take a vow of non-smiling?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why won't you smile for me?"  
  
Jennique stopped abruptly. Anakin found himself swung in front of her. She stared at him. "You want me to smile for you?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes…" he said slowly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a start," he said.  
  
"To what end?"  
  
Anakin thought back to the dark-eyed girl, in her plain khaki jumpsuit. He decided that her face would be very pretty if she graced it with a smile. "I want to see if anyone can measure up to my girlfriend," he said instead. He quickly  
  
realized what he had said and blushed.  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"Tahiri Veila," said Anakin. Jennique nodded and started walking again, still holding Anakin's arm.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"What is there to say?"  
  
"Describe her."  
  
"All right." Anakin's eyebrows raised and lowered quickly as he took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to describe Tahiri to someone who had never seen her. "Well, she's…eighteen now, I guess. Her hair is curly and blonde. She's got the clearest green eyes I've ever seen, and her face is tanned. She has three scars from where the Yuuzhan Vong captured her. She is…was, maybe…very bouncy, vivacious, wonderful, awesome, beautiful…"  
  
"That's enough," Jennique said. "I have a very good idea of what she's like now." She stopped in front of a large wooden door. "This is where you'll stay. You are instructed to join the Queen for dinner; until then, REST," she finished firmly, before leaving him in front of the door. Anakin stared at it for a minute, the hesitantly reached out and touched the handle. The door swung open, allowing Anakin to wander inside.  
  
As son of the Chief of State, Anakin had spent his childhood in the secure fortress on Anoth and in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. Even though he was a Jedi, he had usually gone home to finery, and remained well used to luxury. His suite turned out to be inlaid with marble in the refresher. All the other rooms had thick, dark red carpet he could sink his feet into. The furniture was plush. On his bed he found a note explaining how to use the locks on the different rooms, how to call for help, and other useful assets of his room. The only thing he didn't find was a map of the palace, which he wanted, but he resolved to explore the palace as soon as he was strong enough. With that in mind, he lied down on the bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Amidala waited patiently for Frog to come back. When she did, the Queen announced, "I hereby call this meeting of the Council to order."  
  
"This isn't a Council meeting," Allé objected.  
  
"I was leaning toward Jedi Council," said Amidala. "So, Frog, report on the situation."  
  
Looking slightly harried, Jennique rose and said, "He talks a lot. I said more to him that I do to most people in a day."  
  
This was true. Frog rarely wasted words. "What else?"  
  
"He thinks about you."  
  
Amidala blushed. "Yes, well."  
  
"Oh, come on," said Delphi. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy the attention."  
  
"Yes, sorry to bust your bubble, but he's dating one Tahiri Veila," Jennique informed.  
  
Challie leaned back thoughtfully. "The Yuuzhan Vong captive."  
  
"Yes, that's the one."  
  
Amidala sighed. "And she's the one he talked to."  
  
"Oh, have we reduced ourselves to eavesdropping?" Challie teased.  
  
Amidala Looked at her. "That isn't funny. It's not my fault he screams when he speaks."  
  
"He obviously hasn't been trained in telepathy," Handé said thoughtfully. "We can work on that."  
  
"Who says we're going to do that?" Jennique demanded. In her restlessness, she had lifted herself an inch off the floor and now paced there until Amidala gently pulled her to the ground.  
  
"What else are we going to do with him while he's here?" Allé rejoined. "We've got to have something to do with  
  
him. There must be a reason we were able to bring him back, or were asked to bring him back."  
  
As the four argued, Delphi looked over to the Queen and caught the vacant expression on her face. Sighing, she said,  
  
"Oh, look, Allé, she's gone into another trance. And we've got to get her back in five minutes, otherwise we won't have enough time to prepare her for the dinner."  
  
"I don't see why it's so important," said Handé. "She can eat in her apartments and we can take care of Solo."  
  
Delphi shrugged. She felt uneasy about disobeying the Queen's wishes, but on the other hand, Amidala seemed immersed in her meditation. As head of the Queen's Own, she was responsible for what happened next. "Agreed," she decided. "We'll take her back to her apartments and leave her there until she wakes up. In the meantime, we'll entertain Solo during dinner."  
  
"She's not going to like this," Jennique said under her breath.  
  
Delphi shrugged. "You want to try and bring her back, go ahead. In the meantime, girls, help me." They gently lifted the meditating Amidala and carried her back to the Royal Apartments.  
  
Allé peeked at Delphi. "What did my question do?"  
  
"Obviously, she considers herself honor-bound to find the answer." Delphi shrugged again, a barely perceptible shrug. "We'll find out when she wakes."  
  
***  
  
When Anakin woke up, three hours later, he was horrified to discover that it was nearly six o'clock. He hurriedly got out of bed, then collapsed on the floor as his muscles stopped again. Amazingly enough, Jennique came in at this exact moment.  
  
"Ah, good, you're up," she said briskly. "Due to an important affair of state, the Queen will not be joining us at dinner this evening. However, we of the Queen's Own have been directed to entertain you. I'm here to make sure you are ready." She studied him. "I take it you're not."  
  
"No," he managed. "I fell out of bed."  
  
She nodded and let her eyes fall closed. In another instant Anakin felt his pain disappear. Go on, get ready, said a voice in his ear. Shrugging, he quickly showered and dressed, carefully remaining in the refresher until he was suitable for public display. He stepped out and Jennique opened her eyes. He was wearing a loose-fitting shirt and pants. She eyed him critically.  
  
"You're wearing pajamas," she informed him, "and they'll all notice that. Tomorrow I am going to explain your wardrobe to you." She sighed. "Too late now. Come on, Solo." Without any further comment, she turned and left the room, walking at such a rapid pace Anakin had to run to catch up. She refused to talk to him, acting as though she had wasted enough of her daily allocation of words on him. As she led him into a dining hall, though, Anakin found himself amazed. Obviously, as the Queen wasn't joining them, they had chosen a lesser hall for his first meal in two years. Four other young women sat at the round table, all wearing the same red cloaks, though three had their hoods up. Handé and Jennique were the only ones wearing them down. Jennique sat down at one of the two unoccupied seats and indicated that Anakin should take the other. He did, feeling out of place. Someone served them something unidentifiable, and then the five handmaidens started to eat.  
  
Anakin poked at his food. "Erm, what is this?"  
  
"Nubian Quay fish," Handé answered, a smile gracing her wide face. "Since we live on a swamp world, we eat a lot of seafood." Jennique gave her a Look. "What? He's going to be here for quite some time."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Anakin demanded.  
  
Handé shrugged as she chewed a bite of fish. After swallowing, she answered, "Well, you're here until whoever comes to pick you up picks you up."  
  
One of the hooded girls shifted her head fractionally to look at Handé. Handé met the gaze. Anakin looked from the hood to the face, and said hesitantly, "I'm not a problem, am I?"  
  
"Oh, no, now, don't you worry about that," said Handé hurriedly.  
  
"Are you the official welcoming committee?"  
  
She laughed. "I just happen to be the most social."  
  
"Oh, right!" said one of the others.  
  
"Hello!" said two cheery voices. Two girls stood on the threshold of the room. "Can we join you?"  
  
Another hooded girl nodded and pressed a button. The table lengthened and formed an elliptical shape. The two girls drew up chairs and seated themselves near Jennique. Anakin looked from one face to the other and realized that they were identical twins.  
  
One of them turned to Anakin. "Hello! What does it feel like to be alive again?"  
  
"Tish!" said Handé. "Please, have some tact!"  
  
The other girl giggled. Each had round faces with traces of baby fat in them and blonde ringlets. Their eyes were baby blue. Anakin decided they looked quite innocent as he gingerly tried his fish.  
  
"Don't be dragged in by the innocent look," Jennique said abruptly. "These are two little devils, right here." This didn't stop a ghost of a smile from crossing her face.  
  
"It feels painful but great," Anakin answered simply. "How old are you?"  
  
"We're ten," said the first one. "I'm Tish, and that's Cass."  
  
"We do the look-alike act on purpose," Cass added. Looking around, she added, "Where's Ami?"  
  
"Meditating," said the third hooded girl.  
  
"Has everyone introduced themselves? Or do we have to act all mysterious?"  
  
One of the three girls sighed and pushed back her hood. Her eyes were murky brown-green and her hair black. "I'm Allé," she said.  
  
"I'm Challie," said another, pushing back her hood to reveal almond eyes and chestnut hair.  
  
"I'm Delphi," said the third. Of all the handmaidens, Anakin decided, she looked the most like the girl. Her eyes were almost as dark and her hair slightly closer to black. She had an air of command around her.  
  
"Well, um, glad to meet you," Anakin said.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine," said Allé.  
  
Anakin tried another bite of fish and decided it wasn't so bad. "I told you you'd like it," said Handé suddenly.  
  
Anakin looked up. "What?"  
  
"You like the fish. I thought you would."  
  
Anakin looked to each face, realizing his open confusion was amusing the others. "Am I missing something here?"  
  
"You're not the only Jedi on this planet," Delphi said calmly. "We can read you like a book."  
  
"All seven of you?" Anakin managed.  
  
"How do you think I know where your pain is?" Jennique said in a neutral tone.  
  
"I'm not feeling any pain," he said defensively.  
  
"Yes you are," said Tish. "It's okay. We won't make fun of you."  
  
The sincerity on her angelic face made Anakin relax. Slightly. The rest of him still stung from the "read you like a book" comment. Closing his eyes, he attempted to shield himself from them, but he cut off Jennique's pain control and force on his tightened muscles at the same time. Abruptly he fell out of the chair, curled in a fetal position. Dimly he was aware that his throat was constricted, and he wondered why no one helped him. This felt different from the first time he had died. Last time he had almost exploded; he had been gone before there was too much pain. This time he was acutely aware of his brain tiring, of his lungs—  
  
Suddenly something forced its way through his barriers. His pain and his muscles' tightness disappeared. A faint tingle spread throughout his right hand, but that was all. Cautiously he opened his eyes and was surprised to see the girl from that afternoon standing over him, a concerned but distant look on her face.  
  
"Are you all right, Ani?" she asked softly.  
  
Carefully he got to his feet, finding her to be a few inches shorter than he was. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks. What'd you do?"  
  
She just stared up at him for a long moment, then turned to the table. She seemed surprised to see the handmaidens at the table, but soon the surprise melted away into a cooler emotion. She then glanced to the side. "You destroyed my wall."  
  
"Hm?" he said, following her gaze. A charred scorch mark covered part of the wall. "I did that?"  
  
"When I expelled all that from you, it had to go somewhere." She shrugged and turned back to him, studying him.  
  
When she spoke again, it was a comment. "You're wearing pajamas."  
  
The handmaidens (excluding Jennique) burst out laughing. "We were instructed not to tease him about that," giggled Challie, "but now that you've brought it up—"  
  
"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow," Jennique cut in. The girl nodded to Jennique, then looked Anakin up and down one more time.  
  
"I suppose I will see you tomorrow." She turned and started to the door.  
  
"When?" Anakin found himself calling, but she left without talking. He stood staring at the door for a long moment, visualizing her, before he became aware of Tish and Cass's giggles. He sat back down in his chair and glared at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do set your sights high, don't you?" Tish sniggered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," said Delphi with a stern look at the twins. "Do you feel better?"  
  
Anakin assessed himself. Besides a bruise from falling on the floor, he deemed himself physically fit. He felt alive again (a grim pun, he decided) and energized. His barriers, which had been broken by the girl, were back in place, enforced as they had been before he had died. He could feel everything, now, from the fish in the swamps to the dazzling light in the girls surrounding him. With a smile, he replied, "Oh, sure. I'm alive, I can feel, and I'm surrounded by beautiful women." He winked at Jennique, who glowered in return. "What more could I want?"  
  
There were several obvious answers to that question, but no one said anything else directed to him that evening. Jennique escorted him to his rooms again after dinner, reminding him that he would have to get up early tomorrow, for some reason she wouldn't disclose. Anakin, wearing pajamas, fell into bed and into a heavy, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
*All right, review, review, and review…I want ten before I post the next chapter…* 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I have yet to read "Rebel Dream" but in any case this story is basically an alternate universe type fic. I'm trying to incorporate some of the things from the books that I can…also, I've been told Anakin needs to pull his weight. This reminded me that I need a conflict on Naboo. I've got part of one, but I need ideas. Anyone with thoughts please put them in your review. Thanks!  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.  
  
   
  
Tahiri sat impatiently at the head of the table in the conference room. Mara put her hand on her apprentice's shoulder, marveling at Tahiri's sudden brightness in the Force. Emotions contained for years rushed forth, but the girl hardly seemed aware of her presence. She was focused on finding Anakin. Mara glanced over. Jaina, Jacen, Zekk, and Lowbacca were all standing on the wall, slightly towards the back of the room. Tenel Ka was missing, and Mara knew it bothered Jacen, but she was Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium now. Han and Leia stood near their children. Luke, holding Ben, was making his way up to the front of the room. Kyp Durron kept a watchful eye on Jaina, his apprentice. Mara had slowly come to accept this fact, especially after taking Tahiri on. Corran Horn stood with his two children in tow. Even Ganner and Alema were in the room, watching, waiting.  
  
Something stirred in Mara's mind, and she looked to the door at the back of the room. To her surprise, Jagged Fel had slipped in on the group, along with Shawnkyr. The pair had elected to stay with the Jedi while the rest of the Chiss reported back to General Fel. Mara suspected Jaina, directly or without any realization, had some part in this. In any case, Zekk's arm now rested comfortably around Jaina's shoulders, and there was a bit of a grin on her face.  
  
Luke cleared his throat. Mara snapped back to the present and glanced over at her husband, still holding Ben. Luke sent her a look implying her wanted her to take the squirming two-year-old. Mara smiled sweetly and shook her head. He rolled his eyes and addressed the crowd. "Well, I'm sure everyone knows why we're here."  
  
"No," called Corran's daughter, Jysella.  
  
"Anakin's alive," Tahiri blurted. A murmur ran through the group.  
  
"Is that what that was?" Kyp asked.  
  
"Probably," Mara replied. "Tahiri talked to him."  
  
"My baby is growing up," Leia muttered, meant for Han's ears alone. He grinned and kissed her cheek, muttering a reply that earned a sharp look.  
  
"Yes," Tahiri clarified. "We have to go find the planet he's on; or, if you rather, find him."  
  
"So," said Luke, "although this probably should be the decision of the Council, I'm asking who wants to volunteer to go."  
  
"Not everyone can," Mara added.  
  
Jaina and Jacen glanced at the others in their group. "We're in."  
  
"I'll go," said Kyp.  
  
"I'm going," Tahiri said firmly.  
  
"We'll stay," said Leia, a wistful look in her and Han's eyes. "You don't need everybody."  
  
Luke and Mara also exchanged a look. Mara felt Luke's resignation. "I'll go," said Mara.  
  
A throat cleared at the back of the room. "Shawnkyr and I volunteer to pilot this mission."  
  
Jaina and Zekk sent momentary glares towards the back of the room for very different reasons. Mara shook her head mentally and leaned over to mutter at her husband, "Let 'em go."  
  
"It's your call," Luke murmured back. "You're in charge."  
  
"All right," Mara said, louder. "I think we've got our team, if that's good with everyone." Consent ran through the room. "All right. I'm in charge. Everyone who's going needs to stay behind; everyone else is dismissed."  
  
The Jedi went off to practice. They still fought the Yuuzhan Vong, of course, but since the "New Republic" refused to help them their efforts were slightly diminished. Jaina was still known as "Yun-Harla's maiden" to most of the Yuuzhan Vong's underlings, and Anakin was still viewed as a savior. There were a few defectors, scattered around the Jedi compound. All were Shamed Ones looking for freedom.  
  
Mara sat next to Tahiri and indicated that everyone else should sit. This they did, with some groaning. "All right. Any idea where to start?"  
  
"If we had a star chart, yes," said Jag.  
  
This earned another glare from Jaina, which he apparently didn't notice. "Well," said Jacen, "I can try to find him if I meditate."  
  
"Can you get a brief idea here, now?" Mara asked her nephew.  
  
He shrugged. "I can try. Tahiri?"  
  
The blonde girl obediently closed her eyes. Jacen rested one hand on her knee, searching to deepen the connection. The rest of the group sat expectantly, although Jag looked intrigued and Shawnkyr bored.  
  
After a moment Jacen opened his eyes and shook his head. "There's a wall. I can't get a distinct fix. I mean, I can tell that I'd know if we were heading in the right direction but that's it."  
  
"Hello," a disembodied voice said. Everyone jumped, hands going instinctively to absent weapons. "I see you've found our wall. Enjoy yourself, trying to find us. You will be congratulated when you succeed."  
  
"What have you done with Anakin?" Tahiri demanded.  
  
"He's asleep right now," the voice said. "And he'll wake in the morning, don't worry. Oh, dear, good-bye."  
  
"Wait!" Mara called, but the voice didn't reply. She sighed and glanced around at her group. All of them shrugged with varying degrees of bafflement. "Well, I guess we should get ready to go. Colonel, I suggest you and Shawnkyr prepare a ship big enough for everyone. Everyone else pack. Lightsabers, utility belts, blasters, two jumpsuits, an extra Jedi jumpsuit and robe, and anything extra."  
  
A nod of consensus came from everyone, and the group slowly dissipated, leaving only Kyp and Mara. They regard each other for a long moment. Mara felt his probe, gentle though it was, and firmly blocked him. He grinned slowly with a nod.  
  
"So, we're in charge?" he said.  
  
"I'm in charge. You're helping."  
  
"Right. But my apprentice is going, and I will support her."  
  
"And I mine."  
  
Kyp nodded and extended his hand. Mara grabbed it and shook. Without another word they left.  
  
The next day they stood in the docking bay. Leia, Han, Luke, and Ben had come to see them off. Everything had been packed aboard the ship, christened the Trickster's Voyage by Jaina. With a grin and a nod Mara and Han said their goodbyes to each other. She hugged Leia and came to the end of the line, her husband and then her son. Smiling, she crouched and kissed Ben on the cheek.  
  
"Mama go bye?" Ben inquired, his blue eyes poring into her.  
  
She smiled again and ruffled his red-gold hair. "Yep, Mama go bye. Mama come back soon." She stood and stared at Luke for a moment. His ice-blue eyes considered her, and then he pulled her close and kissed her. When they broke apart she whispered, "Take care of him."  
  
"You better be back before he's trained," Luke replied teasingly. "There is no way you're saddling me with diaper duty for that long."  
  
She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Now that you mention it…"  
  
He shook his head mockingly. "Take care."  
  
"I will. Don't worry." With one more kiss Mara finished her goodbye, then waited for everyone else to finish. Leia hugged the twins one more time, while Han lectured Lowbacca and Zekk on watching after his children. When they were done, she led them onto the ship, and then into the cockpit.  
  
Jag glanced back at them. He and Shawnkyr were strapped in the pilot and copilot seats. "Jacen, which one of these seems best?"  
  
He indicated a screen showing a list of coordinates. Jacen studied them, then closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he pointed to the middle set. "This way."  
  
"All right. Everyone, our first stop is Bastion. Please fasten your crash webbings." With that Jag shooed everyone out of the cockpit. They entered the lounge and sat in the seats. Mara glanced out the window. Luke had picked up Ben and was waving his hand. Beaming, she gave a tiny wave in return. Then she felt the rumble of the engines; in a moment, all she saw out the window was the starry blackness of space. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. They were off.  
  
***  
  
When Anakin awoke, it was to find Jennique sitting at the foot of his bed, scrutinizing him with half-closed eyes. Glowering, he sat up and announced, "I'm awake now, stop messing in my mind."  
  
Offended, Jennique opened her eyes and said, "I wasn't messing in your mind, with your mind, or anything like that. I was meditating."  
  
"Sure you were," Anakin grunted, throwing off the heavy sheets and then shivering. "It's as cold as death in here."  
  
"You would know," she replied calmly. "I'm sorry. I can get the heat turned up."  
  
"Please," he said. "Do you not have climate-controlled rooms?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Then why—?" One look at her face stopped him. "All right. Show me what I can wear."  
  
She got up and walked over to the wardrobe. She pointed to areas while she talked. "Here are you pajamas. This is where we'll put your Jedi robes, once we make you some. Here's where regular jumpsuits are; here's anything miscellaneous."  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"Breakfast is in thirty minutes," she replied. "Be there." With that she whirled around and stalked out of the room.  
  
Stumbling, Anakin got out of bed and wandered over the wardrobe. He picked out a jumpsuit, then showered in the refresher. He got dressed, then realized he hadn't turned on the lights.  
  
"Lights?" he called uncertainly. There was a faint tingle in the room, begging him to find the switch. Sighing, he closed his eyes and started searching through the walls with his mind, until he found a toggle to turn on the lights. They popped on automatically after that. With a sigh and a shake of his head he examined his room. Nothing spectacular popped out at him. There was little more to it than he had already found. With another sigh and a glance at the chrono, he realized he still had twenty minutes to waste before breakfast. He toyed around with the idea of talking to Tahiri, but decided that he would do better to explore the palace he was living in.  
  
He left his room, beginning with the hall that led to the main corridor. The walls were white marble and the floors were green. He reached the door and it slid open. The main corridor had white marble floors and polished stone walls. A few windows dotted the way, but they were large and spectacular. Anakin stopped and stared for a moment, trying to remember where the dining hall was. Turning left, he followed the hall until it branched and became less spectacular. Both halls proved to be dead ends. He performed an about face and retraced his steps. He kept walking straight, ignoring two other main halls that beckoned invitingly. He found a large, sweeping staircase and followed it to a pair of doors that obviously went outside.  
  
On his way to find a turbolift he met Tish (or was it Cass?). "Hi, Anakin!" she said brightly.  
  
"Hello," he replied.  
  
"Where're you going?" she asked in a sing-song tone.  
  
"I'm looking for the dining hall."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I don't know! The one where I'm supposed to be eating breakfast."  
  
"Oh, that one." The girl (whoever she was) nodded knowingly. "It all depends on whether you're eating with the Queen or not."  
  
"I don't know. Jennique just said breakfast was in thirty minutes. I'm going to be late as it is." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
The girl observed him, then said, "You're obviously not eating with the Queen, not if you're in that condition. Come on, you must be eating with us."  
  
"Us?" Anakin inquired, but she didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed his hand and led him through many halls. Finally he asked, "How many stories is this place?"  
  
"Several," she replied, not looking at him. "But the top floors were for now-nonexistent offices. People only go up there if they're looking for privacy. We mainly use the bottom three floors. The Private Throne Room is on floor three, staterooms cover most of floor two, and floor one is THE Throne Room, where the public can come. Oh, yeah, we live on the third floor, too."  
  
"We?" he demanded, but she chose not to reply. Instead she led him up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Oh, yeah, there are a bunch of courtyards and stuff scattered all throughout this city, and the palace," she continued. "Lots of places to get lost. But it's really nice."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Here we are." She pushed open the door, still dragging him in. Several children, ranging from about two to about thirteen, were gathered around a large table. Anakin's guide's twin had saved a seat for her sister. Two adults sat at the head of the table, maintaining an eye over the children. After a moment Anakin realized that all the children had on some form of a Jedi tunic. The girl released his hand and snuck over to her seat, leaving him standing quite alone. A few of the children noticed him, and before long they were all staring at him. It was then the adults looked up.  
  
"Cass?" the woman said. Anakin suddenly realized that they were both about his own age.  
  
"He didn't know where to go, and I know none of the girls would let him eat with the Queen looking like that, so I brought him here," the girl replied. "Besides, didn't someone say something about—"  
  
A Look silenced her. The woman smiled at Anakin. "Hello. Please, come sit." She gestured to a seat next to her, which Anakin wandered up to and sat in. A bowl of what seemed to be porridge floated over to gently settle in front of him. Slightly suspicious, he picked up his spoon and poked at it.  
  
"It's not toxic," said the man next to him. "I keep telling them to feed the kids something more nutritious, but—"  
  
"—This is made to be incredibly nutritious," the woman said, cutting him off. With a smile she turned to Anakin. "Hi. I'm Michelle, one of the Masters."  
  
"I'm Tadd," the guy added. "Nice to see some life in that body."  
  
"What?" Anakin demanded, eyeing Tadd with some degree of distrust.  
  
"I had to help get your body back so she," here he nodded at Michelle, "could bring you back."  
  
Anakin stretched out with the Force, testing each of them. They proved to be incredibly strong. "I thought I recognized you," he said to Michelle.  
  
She smiled, her blood-red hair bobbing at her shoulders. "It's all relative. What are you doing today?"  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. Explore."  
  
"If you'd like, you can stay with the trainees," said Tadd, gesturing to the kids.  
  
Anakin laughed slightly. "Thanks, but I'm no teacher."  
  
"Who said you would be teaching?" Michelle retorted, a sparkle in her eye.  
  
The next three hours saw Anakin running through basic lightsaber training techniques using a staff. He fenced with the older kids, who were all amazingly strong, almost as good as he was. One of them actually beat him, a girl named Padma. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail save for a tight brain that hung down her shoulder. When she finally beat him, Michelle called for lunch time.  
  
Anakin fell into step with his victorious foe, only to find that the bright- eyed girl wasn't very interested in gloating. Instead she waited for him to speak.  
  
"Hey, you're good," he said finally.  
  
She smiled at him. "I've been trained by the best available."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen. After lunch I go and study with my Master, Allé. She's a sweetheart."  
  
"Oh. That Queen's Own girl?" said Anakin.  
  
Padma eyed him. "She is one of the Queen's handmaidens, if that's what you mean. Not that that really matters."  
  
Anakin stared. "It doesn't?"  
  
She shook her head. "The Queen is a sort of planetary governor, but even now there are only two real cities left on Naboo."  
  
"The Empire did that much damage?" he said wonderingly.  
  
She nodded. "In more ways than one."  
  
He sat next to her at lunch and slowly she opened up. "So, they really brought you back from the dead?"  
  
"Yep," he replied. "Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"The theory was quite plausible."  
  
"In theory."  
  
She giggled. "In theory."  
  
"So, who's left after lunch?"  
  
"The little kids. Thirteen and under." She sighed. "There aren't enough Masters to go around sometimes. Of course, this structure has only been in place since about ten years after the defeat of the Empire."  
  
"Who ruled after the Empire left?"  
  
Padma gave him a look that suggested he was crazy. "The Empire didn't exactly leave. It got to where they were forced out, but they destroyed everything they could except for Theed and one of the mountain cities. Anyway, after they finally left, a council ruled until the Queen was old enough to rule."  
  
"Why? Was she the only person for the job?" Anakin asked. This planet had a complex history, and it was obvious the girl wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"You could say that," she replied, shrugging. "It's…hard to explain…"  
  
"With the limitations they've put on you?" he probed, nudging her in the Force.  
  
She pushed back admirably. "You'll just have to ask the Queen about that."  
  
Tadd stood up from his place at the head of the table. "Lunch is over, trainees. All Padawans please report to your Masters. Kids, go with Michelle. Anakin, please come here."  
  
"Good-bye," Anakin called to Padma. She waved in response before going out the door. He wandered over to Tadd and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Tadd sighed as he turned to face Anakin. "The Queen's mother wants an audience with you. Challie will take you. Anakin," he leaned forward, "don't let her talk you into believing anything bad about the Queen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The two are on…rocky terms…" Tadd trailed off as a pretty girl Anakin recognized as one of the handmaidens approached. She smiled at Tadd and he returned it, then she turned to Anakin with it still affixed to her face, although her eyes were busy scrutinizing him.  
  
"Hello, Anakin. Will you please follow me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he replied with a grin, falling in step next to her as they left the room and started down the hall.  
  
"You could spend your whole stay here without seeing her, if she chose to ignore you." Challie sighed as they stopped in front of a door. "She's meeting you on this terrace, so she should be right out there. Enjoy yourself."  
  
"Thanks," said Anakin, pushing open the door. She departed as he made his way down the stone path, glancing at the flowers with slight interest.  
  
A tall blonde woman stood in the shade of a grove of trees, a stone bench behind her. She wore a long lavender dress that rustled slightly in the faint breeze. Upon hearing Anakin's footsteps she turned, and with a start he realize she was about as old as his mother.  
  
"You would be Anakin," she said in a smooth, diplomatically friendly voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied. "Your Highness."  
  
"No," she said, "I'm not the queen."  
  
"But you're her mother, so I—"  
  
"No, no, I've never ruled." She laughed slightly and he felt the bitterness radiating off her. "That was left for my daughter. I'm sure you've heard about how wonderful she is."  
  
"Not really." Anakin shrugged. "I have yet to meet her."  
  
"Really? I'm surprised. I would think she, of all people, would want to meet someone like you."  
  
"What's so interesting about me?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "The same thing that I find quite interesting about you, young man."  
  
Carefully he eased back, away from that molten stare. Her honey eyes poured through him like hot lead. "What, that I've been dead?" He shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose that's interesting."  
  
"Oh, but it is. It's very unfortunate that they only brought you back to serve the queen. You were only allowed to contact your friends to let them know you're alive, you know."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
She laughed, probably at what she assumed to be his naïveté. "There is no way your friends can make it across the galaxy when the Vong control over half of it."  
  
"Over half the galaxy?" Anakin demanded. "Oh…"  
  
She smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so. And since they'll never let you go, you'll never get the chance to meet them anywhere."  
  
"Are you saying I'll never see them again?"  
  
"Most probably…" She smiled and leaned forward, and Anakin decided that she looked like a viper. In a whisper she added, "I might be able to help, perhaps…"  
  
"Vivien," said a sharp voice. "That is enough."  
  
The woman straightened and turned to glare at the intruder. "Have I lost my privacy too?"  
  
Anakin didn't turn to look as the speaker replied, "The throne you so covet would never have been handed to you."  
  
"When it was mine from birth? I'm afraid you underestimate me, dear." Vivien tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Go ahead, take this boy and corrupt him." Glancing at him, she muttered, "Don't forget—"  
  
"Goodbye," the voice cut in sternly. Vivien sent the speaker a venomous look and stalked off. The person sighed. "Oh, Anakin, go ahead, sit."  
  
The speaker had a pretty voice, when it wasn't disciplining. He slowly turned and sat on the seat, and got a good look at the speaker. Her face was covered in white paint, with two red dots adorning the expressionless countenance. Her top lip was red and the bottom white but split by a red mark. She wore a lightweight white dress that hung loosely yet clung to her slender frame. Diamonds sparkled in her dark hair that had been twisted up somehow behind her head, secured with a woven wreath of silver- and-diamond "flowers." A green jewel on a silver chain hung on her forehead.  
  
"Are you the Queen?" Anakin felt foolish for asking, since it was obvious, but he figured there had to be some sort of formality involved.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "I am."  
  
"Ah. Um…why does your mother hate you?"  
  
The queen shrugged. "She's jealous of my position, but I would gladly hand it to her if I trusted her. Since she is the daughter of the Senator's handmaiden, and I am the granddaughter, she believes she is entitled to the throne. Back in the days when it was a democracy, and the rulers were elected, I doubt they would have picked her, and now…" She sighed wearily, seeming older than her features implied. "Now they have made it a hereditary office, and so my eldest—if I ever have children—will rule."  
  
"Ah."  
  
She glanced at him. "You don't understand."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come." She beckoned, and he stood and followed her back into the palace. They went up past the third floor, then the fourth.  
  
"Highness?" Anakin questioned. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Some place no one goes," she replied. "No one goes up here unless they are seeking privacy." With an ironic grin she added, "My mother's rooms are up here."  
  
"I'm not surprised." He fell silent and allowed her to guide him up to what must have been the top floor of the palace. She turned a corner and stopped in front of a plain-looking door.  
  
"I am about to show you an example of what the Emperor did to Naboo," she said softly. "Wait—in due time it will become clear to you."  
  
She stepped up to the door, which slid open at a gesture of her hand. Anakin followed her inside the room and gasped. The whole ceiling was thin transparisteel, and probably could open to the sky. The sun sparkled on the floor, marble inlaid with gold and jewels. The whole room shone with a blinding beauty.  
  
The queen stood silently for a moment. Finally, she said, "This was an observatory before he came. People could come in here with mattresses, anything, and stare at the sky. It was a very public place, yet provided privacy not found in most places.  
  
"Then," she continued, "the Emperor declared himself as such. He came here and decided that this would be his own observatory, for his use. If anyone came in here it would be to see the Emperor, whether in person or in holo."  
  
She stepped towards the other end of the room and immediately a holo popped out of the ground. It was a man, balding, wearing a crown. "I am the Emperor Palpatine, ruler of the galaxy, and this is my observatory. Beware, enemies of the Empire, for you will be crushed."  
  
As she continued, different warnings appeared, all in varying stages in the Emperor's life. Anakin shivered, watching her stop, gaze at each message, then continue. She had nearly reached the end when she turned and came back.  
  
Quietly she added, "If the Emperor was here, those served a purpose. When each holo came up, the visitor had to show an ID pass. It was specially made, sealed with the Emperor's thumbprint, and could only be given out by a member of the Royal Guard or other high official of the Empire. If they failed to show the pass, some sort of nasty surprise would get you. At the end of the hall is his throne. If he wasn't here, you still had to have received a card, otherwise the holo security wouldn't recognize you and would kill you. We have long since disabled all the traps, so people might come here, but most have heard of this room and dislike to come." She sighed and looked towards the end of the hall, which was several meters away, as though trying to fully see the barely visible throne. "Very few people come any more."  
  
Anakin glanced at the floor and realized that the jewels formed the Imperial symbol. He shivered, feeling the dark touches all throughout the room. "I don't blame them."  
  
She studied him for a moment, then sighed and started to leave. Anakin ran to catch up, hoping she would continue to explain, but she didn't. Instead she stopped on the third floor, in front of a door, and said, "This is where we part company, for today. I shall see you tomorrow, perhaps, or maybe later."  
  
"All right." Hesitantly, he added, "What's your name? Or would you rather me call you 'Highness'?"  
  
She smiled. "I am Queen Amidala Renétia of the planet of Naboo, Anakin Solo. Most call me Amidala."  
  
"Good day, then, Amidala." He bowed shortly, and she smiled slightly before disappearing behind the door. With a grin he started back downstairs in hopes of finding his stateroom. He had found out who that dark haired girl really was, learned her name, and gotten a promise of further audience from her. What could be better?  
  
   
  
  
  
A/N: Don't worry; this is still an A/T fic! He is NOT going to fall in love with Amidala-well, not exactly…oh, well. You'll just have to review a lot so I'll post more explanations! *Review, review, review!* 


End file.
